Heroes
Information League of Angels III 3 is an MMORPG (massively-multiplayer online role-playing game). Your formation is built around your main character and 5 other heroes. - There are 7 rarities: Rare (useless to collect), Epic, Legendary, Legendary+, Mythic, Mythic+, and Artifact. - There are 6 Temples: Dawn, Twilight, Dusk, Star, Nebula, and Vast. Both Twilight and Dusk house Legendary Heroes (this is to keep the cap of heroes per temple at no more than 15). NOTICE: Because Rare heroes offer no gallery bonus or formation stat increase, they will be left out of further categories on this page. Important Fact This page is under development, so it is possible that some information is missing! Thank you for your patience! (Xeona, S172-VoidRealm-EU) Attributes Every hero is individualized. This means that every attribute table is different. It is very important to asses each hero to fit your fighting style, benefit any formation bonus, and play off of bonds between characters. HP - Health Point ATK - Base attack DEF - base defense Initial Rage - starting rage "mana" for special skills HIT - chance to hit a target DDG - chance to avoid enemy attack Effect ACC - Effect Accuracy: ''higher chance to cast debuffs Effect RES - ''Effect Resilience: ''higher chance to avoid debuffs Crit Hit - chance to earn a critical hit RES - ''Resilience: reduces enemy chance of critical hit Pierce - reduces enemy chance of blocking Block - higher chance to block damage Attack DPS/ATK/Attack Heroes: Statistics: * Highest ATK growth over time * More HIT * More Pierce * More Crit Hit Possible Special Abilities: * Deal damage to back row enemies * Extra exponential critical damage * Deal more damage to enemy who has low/lower health * Deal more damage, if himself/herself is at low/lower health * Massive single target damage * Enable to focus enemy with lowest/highest ATK/HP * Enable to DOTs (Damage Over Time) like bleed or fire * Deal AoE (Area of Effect) damage (at Guardian Heroes this ability is possible too) * Enable to stun enemeis (at Guardian Heroes this ability is possible too) * Disable/Decrease target's healing received * Disable/Decrease target's buffes (at Support Heroes this ability is possible too) Defend Tank/DEF/Guardian Heroes: Statistics: * Highest DEF growth over time * More DDG * More Resil * More HP Possible Special Abilities: * Gain Shields * Heal, but only himself/herself * DEF/Resil buffs on himself/herself * Deal AoE (Area of Effect) damage (at Attack Heroes this ability is possible too) * Enable to stun enemies (at Attack Heroes this ability is possible too) * Taunting enemies * Enable damage taking reduction below "any %" HP * Enable to convert some damage from ally hero to himself/herself Heal Healer Heroes: Statistics: * Highest HP growth over time * More HIT * More Pierce/Block * Higher Crit Hit Possible Special Abilities * Prolonged Healing * Grant shields * Remove debuffs * Reduce enemy DEF, HIT, ATK * Raise ally ATK, DEF, RESIL * Silence enemy skills * Increase healing effect Unique Abilities (Mythic and higher): * Resurrection * Turn damage into healing * Reflect damage back to enemy * Rage restoration Support Support Heroes: Statistics: * Higher CRIT * Higher Pierce * Higher HIT * Higher Block Special Abilities: * ATK Support - raise/lower ATK, CRIT, HIT * DEF Support - raise/lower DEF, Block, DDG * Effect Support - remove debuffs, increase effect ACC and RESIL * Massive damage reduction * Stun enemies Unique Abilities (Mythic and higher): * Transfer damage to self (Vivian) * Grant rage to allies Epic: Dawn Temple Legendary: Dusk Temple Legendary: Twilight Temple Legendary+: Star Temple Mythic: Star Temple Mythic+: Nebula Temple Vast Temple Coming Soon Designed by Xeona, S172 - Voidrealm - EUCategory:Heroes Updated Jan 06, by FarlehCategory:Temples